My best friend's uncle
by Hopefullydepressed
Summary: Maya knew that she can't wait anymore. She waited enough , she wants Josh now. This long game is stupid. She just needs a plan to show Josh that she is no longer a child. Can Josh resist the young beauty. Is he up for now?
1. No child

**This is just an introduction. I am not very pleased by it but it will work, promis I'll try harder the next chapter. Josh and Maya are cute together and have a good dynamic. I hope i can show it in a proper way. Thanks for reading my story, hope you'll like it. And if you don't you can always review and tell me why.**

* * *

The long game. That's what he told her. She didn't wanted that. Maya waited for him for to long. Josh recognized that he liked her . He felt the same, Josh felt the same way. After all she went through and all the wait she just couldn't let him go. Maya was thrilled at the beginning about their conversation, but in time she realised things got worse. But to be honest , now she was annoyed. Last year he watched him going out with other girls .Maybe he felt weird being attracted to his nephew's best friend, like this thing was an embarrassing kink. _I'll show him that i am no child._ She told herself. She's seventeen, he really needed to realize that she grew up. Now all she needed was a plan. A good one.

Next day at school Maya was sitting in the cafeteria with Riley. The blonde didn't knew how to talk about her plan in changing her look for a more mature one with a touch of sexy , without alarming her. Last time when she changed her look and acted more mature , it was her identity crisis. A small one to be honest. Or just Riley not understanding her need to grow up. She was a good friend but she was just blocked on the idea that they need to be always like that, balancing each other. She didn't blame her. „Riley, I need some new clothes ." The young brunette looked at her friend surprised . „Huh, why ?" Maya thought about what should she tell her . „Josh." Riley was even more surprised about her statement. She looked at her curious , slowly studying the blonde's face. „What Josh has to do with your sudden need to change your style"

„Riley, keep up. I loved Josh for so long and I think it's the time to make him see that I grew up. Let me explain you. Even though he likes me, he still has that „little girl" image of me. As long as he sees me this way , I have no chance to be with him."

Riley didn't want to tell her that this is a horrendous the idea. She deserves someone who loves her for who she is. A strong willed , headstrong and sensitive,attractive young woman. „Maya, I don't like this plan, I like you and your style the way it is." Maya wanted to make her understand her strong need to be viewed by Josh as someone who he would date right now, not in five years or ten. „Riles, are you going to come with me or I'll go alone." The teen sighed at her friend's determination. She realised she made he mind." Fine, Peaches, I'll come, but will you at least listen at my advices."

After school the duo went to demolition. Maya looked around with enthusiasm. The _new Maya_ will be born. She searched for skirts and dresses and shorts . She searched for crop tops , tight blouses and so on. She searched for clothed which will compliment he figure. It sounded stupid, she knew but she wanted to look attractive. She really loved Josh. And wanted to get his attention.

After they finished shopping she was exhausted. She changed all of her clothes for some new. All. . Okay,maybe almost all of them. Riley told her that Josh will come to them tomorow so then will her plan start."Okay I need to make a plan. " She grabbed a paper and a pen and started to write down her plan.

1) get his attention

2)Be nonchalant

3)Wait him to aproach you and try to have a decent conversation, about everything exept you two. („A little long title" she thought to herself)

4) Give him time

5) Tease him

6) Don't fail, don't let him get to close

7)Wait for him to come clean avout his feelings

8) Baaam happily ever after

Childish plan, she need to work on it more. But the first step it's easy. She has the clothes, she need just to choose the perfect outfit. He looked at her new clothes , thinking how she should dress for "the meeting".

She has the perfect outfit , she new it was perfect. She choose a red short dress which came down to half of her thighs simple in front with a modest neckline, but let her whole back bare . It put a pretty accent on her breast and hips. She loved it. There is no way Josh will not notice her . Maya smiled to herself contented. _No turning back . Operation get your bestie's uncle begin ._ She got in the bed and slowly felt a sleep with a satisfied smile on her face.

She had a hard time sleeping, her mind racing from thought to thought. She had a dream. A dream of Josh smiling . „Stop dreaming ,Maya, we are not meant to be. There is no perfect timing for us." Maya woke up instantly. „No, dream Josh, I'll show you that now is ur perfect timing."Maya was more sure than she ever was about something. Now is their time she'll show ,dream Josh and everyone that they meant to be.


	2. Get his attention

**This is sort of chapter one. The other one was the introduction. I still have to work on some details and to learn some new words to get thongs more detailed. I am not a good english speaker, so correcting me will help me learning . Hope you like it , love you all.**

Today was the day, thought Maya mentally circling this day in the calendar. It was Friday and she sat in history class revising her plan. From her source aka best friend she knew that Josh will visit this afternoon and take the dinner with the Matthews. Of course she'll visit Riley.

„Maya" the blonde was startled by the sudden raise of the voice. „Maya" she realised someone called her name. „You're not paying attention." she heard Mr Matthews aka the father of her best friend/history teacher. „It's not my fault that you're to boring." she told smirking. „Do you want detention after school,Maya?" Damn that will definitely mess with her plans. „Sorry sir, I promise I'll do my best to listen about your dead people." There were a few laughs in clas and Maya just hopped that she didn't crossed the line. Luckily mr Matthews ignored her and went on about French revolution. She tried her best to pay attention. Almost jumping off her chair when the bell finally rang. „So Riley, everything is set?" The brunette glared at her friend in disapproval. „There must be another way. You shouldn't do this." She knew that Riley haven't agreed with her plan. But she made a decision , it was now or never. „Pumpkin." she said slowly not really planning to tell her . She just wanted Riley to understand her. „It's...just...I don't know... I am afraid that I'll lose him forever."she spoke unsure, slightly stammering. „Are you with me?" she told her determined. Riley just sighed . „Always. See you later."

„Bye , Pumpkin" she yelled after her.

After she got home she took a short nap. Maya dressed up as she planned and slowly admired herself im the mirror. The dress was stunning . She choose not to put make up just a red lipstick. It suited her . Maya felt really beautiful now .Ready to go. The short blonde grabbed her things and went to her friend barely containing her excitement.

This time she used the intercom(not climbing the window)slowly climbing the stairs ,trying to calm herself down. At the door she hesitated, not knowing if she should knock or just get in. _What is in my mind._ She scolded herself. She opened the door putting a calculated smile on her face. „Hi fam." she yelled a little to cheerful. Riley ran to greet her. „Peaches" she called her. Her face lacked her cheerfulness and enthusiasm that she used to have. „Let's eat somwhere, I'll call the boys and Smackle" she said to fast , clearly nervous. Something was off, Riley acted weirder than she usually did. „What's the problem Pumpkin. I have to start my plan. And now is my moment. Why your sudden want to go out." She looked at her nervous face, at the way she couldn't make an eye contact. „Honey, are you hiding something?"

„N-noooo,we just haven't hung out for a while."

„What are you hiding. I can't handle it." she told her best friend in a serious tone , but feeling a little nervous. Josh came searching for Riley. „Riley, your Topanga told me to tell you that the dinner is ready." Josh then realize that his nephew wasn't alone. She looked at the blonde speechless , almost shocked by her beauty. She was gorgeous, slim , fit but having all the right curves. „Maya..." he muttered soft under his breath . Maya looked in his eyes her lips curved in a seductive smile. „Josh , her you are." came a gorgeous tall brunette. She hugged him from behind placing a small kiss on his cheek , brushing her lips against his skin. It was obvious to Maya why Riley wanted to go out. She kept her smile looked at Riley and after at Josh. „Tell the Matthews that Riley and I will eat out." then faced her friend . „Are you ready?" The brunette looked at her outfit , not being really pleased by it , but knew that hrr friend needed to get out. „I'll grab my shoes and I'll come." Josh kept on looking at Maya to his girlfriend annoyance, when Riley finally came back, clothes changed not just with shoes(she was pretty fast to Maya's surprise) she hurried to the door screamin „Byee" with Riley behind her . „Who's the girl?" thar was the last thing Maya heard before closing the door.

„Maya, I am so sorry." Maya glanced at her friend's concerned face. „I am okay Riles , he is a pig. If he wanted to date other girls why letting me having hope?"

„Wanna grab some ice cream?" She really felt like eating some sweets but she had an other idea. „I just wanna go home, come with me, we'll eat chocolate and watch some chick flicks. You can tel me about your romantic date with Lucas."

„Yaay." Riley cheered and then remembered about Maya's heartbreak and put on a serious face.

They went to Maya's in silence none of them really wanting to break the silence.

„She's and gorgeous."she found herself confessing. „I hate how pretty is she ." she let out a soft sob hardly swallowing her tears. „Peaches, don't cry..."She patted softly her back, pulling her close in a tight hug . Lets hurry up, an cry together at one of those pathetic chick flicks." Maya smiled and really felt a little better. „We are such some walking cliches." They continued walking hand in hand but Maya only could focus on revenge. She acted so childish trying to show him that she grew up. Now her plans changed from seduction to revenge. He played her and she hated being played he has to pay for a all of this. The best way it's making him feeling the same way she did.


	3. Gain confidence

Maya was sitting at her desk and looked out the window for some seconds with a blank expression on her face. She turned her face to the paper in front of her and slowly started to sketch. She started to draw a forest with a river arching between it's trees and ending in a waterfall. Maya took a deep breath and let it slowly out ,startimg to add some colors to the picture. She made the forest dark and creepy . The only light being on the river. When the blonde finished her drawing she was calm and all of her emotions were under control ,her face still keeping the blank expression. She got up and went to her bed getting ready to sleep and she fell asleep fast having a dreamless night.

She woke up next morning knowing that she needs to make a new plan. This time a plan of revenge. Her morning routine was changed now putting more effort in dressing up and putting on some make up. Maya knew that her old persona needs to disappear and her new seductive self has to born. Her lips curved on a cat like smile, a smile that didn't reach her eyes .

She looked in her closet trying to choose something that says ,hot and dangerous. She smiled finding the perfect outfit. Maya picked a pink tank top with a black leather tight skirt which reached a palm above her knees and her old leather jacket. She put on a thick eyeliner and a dark red lipstick. She glared at her image in the mirror , barely recognizing herself. Her usual outfits were casual with a touch of rock. She is going to miss that, but for her plan to work, the old Maya has to die. Ready for _**Plan B/**_ _ **Step 1**_ (learn to fake confidence)

To get to Josh she needed to be confident, because he was older and more experienced.

She went to school with a seductive smirk on her face, greating everyone with a suave voice.

„Hi, Brandon." she greeted him . „ Mind to make me some space to my locker." she said fluttering her eyelashes. He watched her long with an indecipherable expression. „Hi, Maya . Is Halloween closer than I remember? „

She glanced ay him with a superior air. „Should I laugh?" Maya asked sweetly. „ Now move!" Maya pushed a confused Brandon away. They used to hang out together sometimes, Brandon gave Maya her first sip of beer, took her to her first party and he could see that she didn't acted like herself . Her usual mocking words lacked the playfulness they used to have.

„What's up with you? Why are you acting like this ." Brandon was really curious about her behavior, not really understanding her. She was a good friend, helped him to come back from a path of destruction. Something happened to Maya , this is not the Maya he used to know. „Maya." he said softly. „Are you alright"

The girl flashed a weak smile, slowly nodding. „I am going to be. Sorry." Maya turned around and went down hallway not giving his friend a chance to understand what's going on. The girl went straight to the restroom to calm herself down. _I wanted to be confident ,not a bitch. And why do I act like this with Brandon. He's a friend._ Maya knew that she acted like an idiot and that way will lead to a big huge failure, everything she wanted to avoid. The blonde barely got to her first class in time , her tight skirt slowing her. She entered and sat at her usual place ignoring every glare and comment about her look. _Operation new Maya, just started._ The heartbroken girl did her best to hide her pain and to be a cool ,unaffected person.

The rumors about her circled fast the school. Everyone wondering for whom she dressed like this. Some said she had a thing with Brandon, others that for Lucas(this one was the most stupid, he is dating her best friend) and some that she dated a college student(this was the closest). To be honest she had fun , getting this much attention. The way people looked at her and started to whisper and giggle gave Maya a reason to internally laugh . She went down the hallway to history class wearing a satisfied smirk on her face and making eye with everyone(mostly guys).

„That's that art chick..."

„She's the one who's friend with that cute girl..."

„She looks hot. I wonder with whom she want..."

„...hook up..."

„She looks like a whore..."

„I never thought that she could look like this. She is..."

„I'd love to..."

„Me too... She is ki..."

„She still looks scary though."

The stares made her feel empowered. Mostly the way that guys studied her, for once she felt, not pretty but gorgeous. She fast gained the confidence she wanted to have.

In history class Riley tried to make eye contact with her often, throwing her some questioning glances. She was confused because she expected to find a heartbroken Maya , not her best friend flirting with every guy who spoke to her. At the end of the class she tried to get out fast to avoid a possible conversation with Riley. She wasn't ready to speak about her feelings and her plans, mostly because she was planning to get revenge on her uncle.

She barely got out when Riley grabbed her arm.

„What's going on , Maya. I know something is going on, but I don't know what...yet." She started to study her friend trying to find an answer in her expression but she find nothing ,Maya's face lacked any emotion .

„Nothing, Riles. You know that I changed my clothes. This is all I have now."

„Change them back, or at least for something more Maya."

„This is still ,Maya!"

„Nooo. It's not."

„Accept it , Riley. We are changing and maybe this is my change."

She turned around and left her friend wondering on what happened to her. Maya wanted to be accepted like this, because she was afraid to lose her. Riley searching for answers meant losing her earlier than she was ready for. An she needed her to get to Josh.

At the cafeteria was a big tension between the two glancing occasionally at Maya , trying to speak to her but without succes cuz the blonde kept on ignoring her .

„Peaches..." she said softly ,only a whisper escaping from her lips. Riley knew that Maya heard her and waited for reaction.

„Yeah?" she let out the question, fearing that she wanted to continue the conversation about her behavior.

„Speak to me." Riley's eyes sparked , tears forming in them. She barely contained herself to not cry. Maya fely sorry, but still couldn't tell her the truth so she'll settle for a half truth.

„Calm down ,Pumpkin, we'll speak after school" the blonde said flashing a bright fake smile.

„I don't think it's a good idea to come..."

„If it's about Josh, trust me I can handle it. I am fine . Now after the shock passed, I know that I should expected this."

„He's not bad...but...uhm...I don't know."

„We'll speak after school. Now let me enjoy my meal."

She said ending every attempt Riley had to continue.

Maya could only thought about how she should continue with her plan, now that she's going to met Josh and his girlfriend again. _Maybe the time of their break up came._ She thought smiling to herself.


	4. Clueless

**This story started as a story of seduction then revenge but those aren't the stories I want to tell. Maya is a hurt and confuse teenage girl in love. The story I want to tell is about a girl who is in love with someone a little older and don't know know what to do. She is confuse , nervous and acts weird and she contradicts herself. Enjoy your reading. :) ;)**

* * *

"Are you like this because of my uncle? You should move on,Maya, I believe it hurts…but you are just going to deepen the wounds this way." Riley watched her friend on the subway, waiting for a reaction but Maya stubbornly kept her her face blank.

„Riley, can't we wait to get to your place? I don't feel like talking here." Maya really didn't felt like talking. She just didn't realized that the need for revenge was consuming her. Maya was trying to be confident but under the way she dressed and acted Maya grew more and more insecure because her whole different behavior made her lose herself. But the blonde was way to stubborn to stop her plan, even though she didn't have a real one.

„Why are you delaying this?" She just wanted to understand her to know how she could help you her, but her friend was to headstrong.

„I already told you we speak at you, what do you want from me?" Maya asked raising her voice , exasperated by Riley's questions.

„Fine." Riley was confuse by her friend's outburst. She knew that she won't get anywhere so she kept her mouth shut.

They barely got into Riley's home when she again restarted the conversation. „Bay window, bay window right know." Riley pushed her friend in her room pushing her onto the bench under her window.

„Now, you can't delay it anymore. If you try i am going to use the ring power." she spoke fast. Maya sighed not knowing what to say. All the way here she tried to come up with something but failed miserably.

„Riles... I am hurt." She averted her gaze because she feared that if she'll look in her eyes she'll break down and all of her barriers will crumble. „Can't you accept that I need a way to cope with this heartbreak. I need to rebuild my confidence and self love." spoke a tearful glared at her friend uncomfortably ,regretting that she pushed her. She just wanted the best for her friend but she forgot that Maya just got her heart shattered, and just needed a friend not judgments.

„You are right , Maya , I pushed you but you are always yourself, strong , tough, secure and confident and sometimes I forget that you have a soft heart. And I was just confused because I thought after that night that you will go back to the clothes you used wore and love."

„It's fine ,Riles. Maybe I lied. I am not fine but I'll be."

„Lets go to the kitchen to get some caramel ice cream." Eating ice cream after a serious conversation was their tradition.

After their finished their dessert, the girls just sat in the kitchen in silence, none of them feeling an urge to break it until Riley went to the bathroom.

„Hi, Maya." Josh said startling a thoughtful Maya , who yelped and got up suddenly scratching her leg in the table. „Shit...Ouch." She almost yelled lookind at her bloody knee. „You scared the crap out of me."

He watched her half amused and half concerned.

„Sorry. Sit , I'll go find something to tie your wound" Josh said giving her a napkin. Maya sat hating how klutz she acted . Where was the confidence she wanted to show him. When Riley came back found Josh holding Maya's thigh with one hand (a little to up) and tying her wound with the other.

„What happened?" Riley asked confused at the images that played in front of her eyes.

„Maya hit her leg in the table and I offered myself as a her personal doctor" Josh said smiling , his hand still on her thigh even though he finished tying her wound. Maya kept her face blank, not giving him a sign that she was affected by his warm hand on her thigh. She looked at Riley's confused face ignoring his fingers which started to make circles on her skin. She did liked it even though she hated him or maybe just wanted to hate him.

„Josh , you are still holding Maya's leg. Where is Brooke?"

Josh gently let go of her thigh and started to fidget.

„Uhm, she broke up with me, earlier today." Maya was annoyed by this fact. She wanted to break up the two , now what? He splat from her and seems unaffected. A small part of her still hoped that he broke things up with Brooke, because of her.

„Why?" Josh niece asked a gleam of curiosity dancing in her eyes. She looked at her uncle straight in his eyes waiting for a plausible answer, fearing that he might hurt her friend again.

„She was to clingy, you know that I always hated clingy. We've been dating for just two weeks and she already had some serious jealous outbursts." Maya felt like she was slapped the color leaving her face . She usually acted pretty territorial with Josh like he was hers. Perhaps that was the reason why he was never drawn to her. She still couldn't explain then why he gave her false hopes .

„I understand." Riley said softly analyzing the two of them , Josh who let go of her thigh still being close to Maya. And her friend looking clueless about that small detail. She flashed a goofy smile hiding her deductions. This time she will not interfere. _It's about time._ Riley told herself. „Come, Peaches to watch one more than episode of _Pretty little liars_." Maya jumped from Josh's side and hurried to her friend's room. Riley throw one more glance at her uncle who watched the place Maya was with an indecipherable look on his face.

Maya couldn't concentrate at the episode Riley and she watched. Her mind drifting to Josh. She thought that that Josh tried to make her understand that he will never want her because of she was to clingy. But then why act so concerned about about her scratch. Maya was definitely confuse, he made her confuse and she still didn't knew if she wanted him or revenge. The lines between the two blurred. He was single but he still hurt her feelings and he probably dated other girls the past year. She was sure just of one thing, she again acted like an idiot around her. Maya hated the effect Josh had on her.

„Well that was a creepy episode of." Riley said her eyes still blocked on the laptop screen. „Don't ya think ,Peaches? Who you think A is?"

„What?" The blonde asked not paying attention to what her bestie just said , still lost in her mind.

„This episode, the Tv series . Do you even listen to me?"

„What was the question?"

„I asked you who you think is A?"

„I always thought is one of the girls or maybe someone really close to them. And you?"

„Hmm." Said Riley thoughtful. „I have no idea, this thing is screwed up."

„I think it's my time to go home. See you tomorrow." Said the blonde and climbed hardly out of the window , carefully because of her tight skirt. She walked home in silence not knowing that Josh followed her from distance, afraid that someone may prey on her from dark because of what she wore. Eveb though he liked it because she was hot, he was sure something happened to her. The vulnerable Maya he seen today wasn't the tough ,passionate girl she used to be.


End file.
